winniepoodiafandomcom-20200215-history
Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore
Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore is a Disney Winnie the Pooh animated featurette released on March 11, 1983 before the 1983 re-issue of The Sword in the Stone ''(1963). After ''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh was released six years later, Disney had commissioned a fourth featurette and it was later added as a segment to the 1977 film, The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. It was also the final featurette to be released before Winnie the Pooh Discovers the Seasons ''was released by Walt Disney Educational Media Company. This feature was aired on the ITV channel in the United Kingdom in Christmas 1992, as a schedule next to ''Robin Hood ''(1973). Sources The film's plot is based primarily on two A. A. Milne stories: "In which Pooh invents a new game and Eeyore joins in" (Chapter VI from The House at Pooh Corner), and "In which Eeyore has a birthday and gets two presents" (Chapter VI of Winnie the Pooh). Plot One day, Winnie the Pooh is walking at an old wooden bridge he goes to regular do nothing in particular. On the way there, he finds a fir cone, which he loses at the bridge. He then finds it slipping away on the other side, so he does it again, inventing a game called Poosticks. One day, Pooh, Piglet, Rabbit and Roo are playing Poosticks when they find Eeyore floating under the bridge. Pooh gets the idea to hoosh him out, but accidently hits him with the biggest stone he could find. They learn that Eeyore was bounced into the river by Tigger. Rabbit angrily scolds at Tigger when Eeyore leaves in a more gloomy mood than usual. Pooh goes after him and learns that it is Eeyore's birthday and nobody has taken any notice of it. He goes back to his house with Piglet knocking his door. He then takes honey to Eeyore when he eats the honey so Owl writes a happy birthday on the jar and sends the jar to Eeyore while Owl goes to tell Christopher Robin the good news when Piglet bursts his balloon. Eeyore is happy with both presents when he puts Piglet's balloon. At Eeyore's birthday party, Tigger comes back and Rabbit says that Tigger should leave because of the way he treated Eeyore while Roo states that Tigger should stay. Christopher Robin insists they all play Poohsticks, and Eeyore wins more times than anyone else. However, Tigger wins none at all and Kanga, Roo, Owl and Rabbit go home. Eeyore tells Tigger his method for winning Poosticks and Pooh, Piglet and Christopher Robin agree that everyone is alright really. Voice Cast Original 1983 version *Hal Smith as Owl and Winnie the Pooh. *Ralph Wright as Eeyore. *Paul Winchell as Tigger. *Will Ryan as Rabbit. *Kim Christianson as Christopher Robin. *John Fiedler as Piglet. *Julie McWhirter Dees as Kanga. *Dick Billingsley as Roo. *Narrated by Laurie Main. Hal Smith, who voiced Owl, also provided the voice of Winnie the Pooh after Sterling Holloway gave up the role. Will Ryan replaced the late Junius Matthews as Rabbit, Julie McWhirter replaced the late Barbara Luddy as Kanga, and Laurie Main replaced the late Sebastian Cabot as the Narrator. This is also Ralph Wright's final role, as he passed away for nine months after its release. Hal Smith, Will Ryan, and Laurie Main reprised their roles on Welcome to Pooh Corner, where Will Ryan also provided the voice of Tigger. 2007 version For the 2007 version featured on the Friendship Edition of ''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Disney redubbed some of the voices. *Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh and Tigger. *Peter Cullen as Eeyore. *Steve Schatzberg as Piglet. *Ken Sansom as Rabbit. *Trevyn Savage as Christopher Robin. *Tree MacNielle as Kanga. *Aaron Spann as Roo. *Andre Stojka as Owl. *Narrated by Laure Main. Home Video The first home video release for Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore was Winnie the Pooh and Friends, released on VHS in 1984, followed by other releases of this film, including the December 28, 1990 Walt Disney Mini-Classics release and the July 11, 2000 Storybook Classics release. It has since been included as a bonus feature on VHS and DVD releases of The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. Category:Short Films Category:Movies